confederacy_of_independent_systemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lott Dod
'Lott Dod '''was a male Neimoidian politician who served as the senator of the Trade Federation in the Galactic Senate between 33 BBY and 19 BBY. His manipulative skills and increasing influence attracted powerful allies such as Aks Moe of the Congress of Malastare and members of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, while putting him at odds with the few honorable representatives left in the Senate. An associate of Viceroy Nute Gunray, Dod supported his ascension as the Federation's sole leader and followed him on his most questionable endeavors, which gained him a seat in his inner circle. During the Clone Wars, the Federation signed on as member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Dod defended his organization by denying its involvement with the Separatists, iterating it as legitimate business on the open market. Nonetheless, he continued to conspire and do dealings with the Confederacy, keeping his post throughout the war thanks to the Federation's tenously plausible neutrality, frequent bribes and the corruption that plagued the Galactic Republic in its last decades. Biography Early career Lott Dod was born on the Neimoidian homeworld of Neimoidia in one of the communal hives of the planet. By 33 BBY, he had become an influential and prominent member of the Neimoidian-dominated Trade Federation, a trade conglomerate that maintained a presence in countless star systems and possessed its own private militia. The Neimoidians became more interested in representing the needs of the Federation in the legislative body of the Galactic Republic rather than the needs of their own homeworld, so Dod, a scheming bureaucrat, became the senator of the trade organization, succeeding fellow Neimoidian Nute Gunray, who ascended to the rank of Commanding Viceroy. Within his senatorial office in the Senate Building, which mimicked the grub-hatcheries on his homeworld, Dod possessed a mechno-chairthrone and a towering hologram of Gunray, which he proudly prized (given his support of the Viceroy). Two competing teams of Neimoidian office drones rushed to complete the work of the Neimoidian delegation, while assistants and other employees—like diplomatic aides Mik Regrap and Lufa Danak—attended to Dod's needs. From his Senate pod in the Grand Convocation Chamber, Dod served the Trade Federation well, using his skill in political maneuvering to benefit the conglomerate and hide Viceroy Gunray's most illegal affairs, which gained him a place in the trade monarch's inner circle together with Settlement Officer Rune Haako and Deputy Viceroy Hath Monchar. The Neimoidian's use of filibusters and manipulation of internal strife within the Senate prevented others from uncovering the truth behind the Federation's deceptive moves throughout the galaxy, and his actions and questionable support of Gunray put him at odds with the small amount of honest politicians within the Senate. At the same time, however, his machinations also earned him allies, such as Gran Senator Aks Moe of Malastare and several members of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum's office. Rumors abounded that they, too, were on the Trade Federation's payroll. The Taxation of trade routes Around 33 BBY, Gunray, Dod, Rune Haako and Hath Monchar had entered into an agreement with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—the secret Sith personna of Senator Palpatine—that would see the Neimoidians firmly in control of the Federation. Soon, the Trade Federation began to suffer from terrorist attacks launched by the Nebula Front, an organization that was opposed to the Federation's control over the trade routes. The Front scored a victory against the Federation above the lommite mining world of Dorvalla, where it succeeded in destroying the freighter ''Revenue and stealing a shipment of valuable aurodium. The Federation, fearing that the attack would be the first of many, decided to petition the Senate for assistance, as its own defense forces were insufficient to deal with the threat. Supreme Chancellor Valorum, fully aware of both the situation and the Federation's questionable dominance of the supposedly-Free Trade Zones, brought the organization's request to the Senate during a session. With other crises, such as the Yinchorri Uprising, in mind, Valorum stressed the need for diplomacy as opposed to militant expansionism, adding that conglomerates like the Federation were oppressing planets within the Free Trade Zones. Dod was quick to respond to the Chancellor's accusations, arguing that the Federation was suffering losses because the Republic refused to either establish a military force to protect the zones or allow the Federation to defend itself. Valorum attempted to dissuade Dod from continuing the argument; although the Neimoidian stopped, several other senators joined in Dod's protest. Valorum did not want to give the Federation more power, however, so he proposed that worlds within the Free Trade Zones—currently represented by the Federation in the Senate—should leave the Federation and instead join the Republic as full members. This move, if implemented, was expected to cause the trade routes in the area to become subject to taxation, something that the Federation did not want to deal with. Dod, unhappy with Valorum's proposal, announced his offense at what he considered to be an indirect attack against the Trade Federation, arguing that the Senate lacked the authority to tax the trade zones and was attempting to break up the Federation. Dod also stated that should the Senate refuse to intercede with the Nebula Front on the Federation's behalf, the governing body should at least give the trade consortium the appropriate means so that it could defend itself. Several other senators joined in, inserting their opinions into the debate. Finally, Valorum, on the written advice of Senator Palpatine of Naboo, proposed that some of the revenue from the taxation be used as financial assistance for outlying worlds. When this did not satisfy everyone, Palpatine suggested that a trade summit be held on the Outer Rim world of Eriadu to continue the discussion and eventually finalize the issue. Dod accompanied Viceroy Gunray to the summit on Eriadu, followed by the members of the Trade Federation Directorate. After arriving on the world, he informed his superior of Senator Palpatine's stance as a potential ally of theirs after the latter inquired after the man's identity. The two Neimoidians were flanked by their security droids as they walked with the rest of the Directorate. Dod stood by silently as Gunray and the others engaged in conversation regarding Chancellor Valorum and the impending taxation legislation. Unbeknownst to them, Sidious had supplied them with an additional battle droid, a commander tasked with assasinating the non-Neimoidian members of the Directorate. When the droid was added to the other security droids guarding the officials, Dod told Gunray that he thought they had only brought twelve droids, not thirteen, although he did not question the matter further. The Federation delegation entered into the summit chambers and took their seats, with both Neimodians making note of each other's locations. Before Valorum could begin his opening remarks, a Human page approached Gunray and informed him that a plasma leak had been detected in his shuttle's engines, a security matter that he needed to tend to immediately. Dod asked the Viceroy whether or not he should remain with the rest of the delegation, but Gunray told him to accompany him to handle any legalities that should arise. After they departed, blaster fire erupted within the chamber, prompting the remaining members of the Directorate to activate a force field that had been set up around their seats. Though successfully shielded from outside attacks, the Directorate members had trapped themselves inside, vulnerable to Sidious's thirteenth droid. When the time came, the commander and the twelve other droids feigned malfunction and unleashed a volley of blaster bolts that killed the remaining Directorate members as the other members of the summit helplessly watched in horror. When the two Neimoidian officials returned, security agents initially prevented them from entering the hall. After learning of the events, Dod and Gunray did not protest when technicians utilized field disruptors to deactivate the droids. Because of their diplomatic privileges, the pair left Eriadu without responding to any inquiries. The Republic launched an investigation into the incident, and when asked about the thirteenth droid, Dod said that both he and Gunray had been puzzled by its presence. The Republic also concluded that the reasons for the Neimoidians' absence from the massacre was legitimate, albeit somewhat mysterious, as whoever had contacted security about the plasma leak had disappeared by the time of Gunray's and Dod's arrival. Following his ascension as sole leader of the Trade Federation, Gunray replaced the deceased members of the Directorate with his supporters: Dod, Rune Haako and Hath Monchar who served as Senator, Settlement Officer and Deputy Viceroy respectively. In the end, despite all his and Gunray's influence, Dod was unable to prevent the passing of a bill enacting the taxation of the outlying trade routes. Senate Resolution BR-0371 became law, much to the Federation's chagrin. The Trade Federation, however, was not ready to submit to the new law without a fight. Senator Dod, from his repulsorpod in the Senate Rotunda, was fully prepared to do what was necessary to further the conglomerate's goals, despite the setback, while Darth Sidious set his plans for the Neimodians in motion. Invasion of Naboo In 32 BBY, the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded Naboo as a means of protest against the taxation of trade routes. His efforts to prevent the taxation having failed, Dod used his knowledge of Congressional procedure to delay any countermeasures by the Republic until it was too late to prevent Naboo from being overrun. However, the Neimoidians had not conceived the invasion. Rather, they were instructed to do so on the advice of Darth Sidious, their mysterious benefactor. On Coruscant, Sidious, in his alter ego of Palpatine, repeatedly tried to meet with Dod to discuss Naboo's situation, with no success. In response to the blockade, Chancellor Valorum dispatched two Jedi—Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi—as his ambassadors to meet with the Federation, but before any negotiations could commence, Viceroy Gunray attempted to have them killed per Sidious's orders. The pair escaped to Naboo's surface and rescued the captive Queen Amidala and her entourage. The group fled Naboo and, after a detour to the planet Tatooine for repairs, they arrived on Coruscant, where the Queen brought news of the Federation's actions to the Senate. During the Senate session, Senator Palpatine revealed the Federation's invasion of Naboo to his senatorial colleagues but was cut off by Dod, who rushed his Senate platform to the center of the rotunda. The Neimoidian objected to Palpatine's insinuations and called for him to be silenced, but Valorum ignored him, ordering Dod and his delegation to retreat from the discussion. Palpatine continued and introduced the Queen to the governing body. As she began to divulge information of the Federation's invasion and Viceroy Gunray's involvement in it, Senator Dod again detached his platform from the wall of the chamber and rushed to cut off Amidala mid-sentence. Staying true to his filibustering ways, Dod objected to the Queen's accusations and suggested that a commission be formed and sent to Naboo to determine if Amidala's claims were valid. Valorum initially overruled him, but Dod pressed further, calling for an impartial observation in accordance with the rules for procedure. This time, the Gran Senator Aks Moe seconded the motion. Valorum consulted with his Vice Chair, the ChagrianMas Amedda, and concluded that a commission should be established in accordance with the rules that Dod had cited. Valorum asked Amidala to defer, but she was resolute and announced that she would not suspend her plea. Having seen the bureaucratic manipulation firsthand, Amidala took Palpatine's advice and called for a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum's leadership, hoping that a new Supreme Chancellor would be able to bring order to the Senate and resolve the Naboo crisis. Following a cascade of cheers of both support and disapproval, Dod maneuvered his Senate pod close to Naboo's and briefly exchanged a glance with Palpatine before Senator Edcel Bar Gane of Roona formally seconded Amidala's motion. Dod then suggested that the motion be sent, for further analysis, to the procedures committee. Among the candidates proposed to succeed Valorum was Representative Ainlee Teem of Malastare, whom Dod had previously supported as a potential candidate for the Chancellorship. In the end, Amidala personally led the liberation of her homeworld and captured Viceroy Gunray, while Valorum was voted out of office and replaced by Palpatine. Though Gunray, Dod and Settlement Officer Rune Haako ultimately faced several trials before the Republic Supreme Court, they still retained their titles of viceroy, senator and lieutenant respectively, and the Federation itself only faced minor setbacks in the aftermath of the Naboo incident. The Clone Wars Separatist Crisis In 22 BBY, during the Separatist Crisis, scientists from the University of Sanbra discovered unicellular microbial life on PDC3141-02, a Mid Rim planetoid previously believed to be devoid of life that was being used for the disposal of toxic waste produced by corporations. The University was able to get an injunction stopping further dumping on the planetoid, but news of the injunction came too late for the crew of the Spotty Conveyor, a Trade Federation scow transporting radioactive waste from Federation-owned industrial worlds. With failing rad-dampening shielding and not enough fuel to leave the system, the six-being crew was faced with a perilous situation. Dod and the Federation lobbied for the injunction to be removed, hoping to allow the scow to deposit its cargo and leave the system. During a Senate session, Dod expressed his displeasure over the situation and even said that the centuries of dumping on the planetoid could have played a part in nurturing the lifeform. Not long after the PDC3141-02 incident, Dod was traveling along Skylane T-534D of the Fobosi District in an airspeeder when a malfunctioning Skyways Flyer automated pubtrans flitter, traveling down T-534D in the wrong direction, forced several commuters—including Dod—to collide with a water silo in their attempts to avoid the flitter. Dod was injured in the accident, and he was hospitalized at the Fobosi District Medcenter. Though somewhat disfigured from the collision, he was listed as in stable condition and had to undergo bacta therapy and reconstructive surgery. According to a HoloNet News report, Dod's lawyers intended to sue Skyways Flyer for the accident. Despite his injuries, Dod continued to serve as the Federation's representative in the Senate. Some of Dod's contacts were used by the Trandoshan Crovessk, chief executive officer of Revessa Global Shipping, in his appeal to the Senate requesting representation for Trandosha in the governing body. After a Republic couriership was fired upon by droid starfighters in Andoan space, Senator Rasit Brun of Rintonne accused the Federation of supplying the Aqualish with military hardware. From his recuperative ward, Dod responded to Brun's accusations during a Senate session, calling the senator's insinuations outrageous. Dod's statements caused the session to dissolve into a series of orderless arguing. Around this time, Coruscant health officials began quarantining Neimoidians newly arrived to the world because of the species's notoriety for carrying the Brainworm Rot disease. This move likewise outraged Dod, as he saw the segregation as just another act of laying blame on the Neimoidian people for something that was not their fault.20 Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth made a joke about Dod's speeder accident on the Amberdawn morning show; although Taa later apologized for the move, Dod was still offended by the joke.Dod eventually recovered from his injuries and returned to his full senatorial duties. Even before the creation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Trade Federation allied itself with Count Dooku of Serenno and became one of the Separatist Alliance's founding corporations. In 22 BBY, Gunray, Dod and various corporate leaders from planets and commerce guilds were invited to a clandestine meeting on Geonosis by Dooku. Having been promised the death of Senator Amidala and a place of power in the secessionist movement, the two dignitaries pledged their support to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, adding the Federation's vast resources and countless droid armies to the Dooku's arsenal and earning seats on the Separatist Council. Following the capture of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Amidala, Gunray, Dod, Dooku and Archduke Poggle the Lesser watched the failed execution of the trio, who were saved by a Jedi task force led by Mace Windu and the new Grand Army of the Republic commanded by Jedi Grand Master Yoda. As the battle unfolded, the two Neimoidians joined the other Separatist Council members and saw with their own eyes the First Battle of Geonosis via hologram. Dod declared it vital that the Federation core ships be launched before retreating in a Sheathipede-class shuttle. Clone Wars The First Battle of Geonosis eventually caused war to broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the Galactic Senate became aware of the Neimoidians' involvement in the Separatist Alliance. While the Confederacy and Republic fought each other in the Clone Wars, Dod remained in the Senate through the Federation's tenuously plausible neutrality, despite numerous legal challenges. From there he defended his organization by denying the governing board's involvement with the Separatists, iterating it as legitimate business between the the Federation and the Confederacy. The Republic came to reluctantly ignore the pro-Separatist actions of entities such as the Trade Federation, as they were vital to its economy. Dod's true allegiance was to the Federation and the Confederacy, but he kept his dealings and conspiracies far from the prying eyes of the Galactic Senate. Aiding the Confederacy During the course of the war, the planet Ryloth was invaded by the Confederacy, cutting off the Republic's supply lines to the beleaguered Twi'lek inhabitants. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Representative Jar Jar Binks were dispatched to neutral Toydaria to negotiate with the planet's king, Katuunko, for the establishment of new supply lines. The Confederacy intercepted and unscrambled the transmission, which led to the them learning of the mission. This prompted Head of State Dooku to contact and shortly after send Dod to Toydaria to prevent any such alliance from forming. As the Republic's representatives pleaded their case before Katuunko, the senator, accompanied by an aide, appeared before the Toydarian king and urged him to consider both sides of the issue, as the Trade Federation had an important contract with Toydaria. Organa argued that any Toydarian assistance would not violate the world's treaty with the Federation; the compassionate Katuunko was inclined to agree, until Dod stated that the Republic representatives had failed to mention the Separatist blockade of Ryloth. The king, angered by Organa's apparent dishonesty, had no intentions of breaking Toydaria's neutrality and retired to discuss the issue with his ministers. When the negotiations resumed, Dod continued to manipulate the situation in the Confederacy's favor, arguing that the planet would no longer be considered neutral in the eyes of the Separatist Parliament should the Toydarians send aid to Ryloth. Dod claimed that Federation ships would fall under Separatist attack as a result, prompting the Trade Federation to end all trading operations with the Toydarians. Having again heard both sides' arguments, Katuunko dismissed the representatives while he came to a decision. At their next meeting, the king sided with Dod, believing Toydaria's neutrality to be more important. This verdict, however, did not prevent Katuunko from letting Organa depart with the small amount of provisions they currently had access to—provided the Federation did not learn of the deal. Organa used a subsequent formal dinner between the diplomats as cover for the transfer of supplies to awaiting transports, tasking Representative Binks with occupying Senator Dod's attention during the transaction. As the transports departed past the banquet hall's windows, Binks stacked all of the plates and cups at the dinning table into a makeshift piece of Gungan art intended to "honor"—but primarily distract—the Neimoidian. The transports left Toydaria undetected, providing the Twi'leks on Ryloth with their much-needed supplies. The next day, Katuunko accompanied Organa and Binks to the CR90 corvette Tantive IV as the Republic representatives prepared to depart, but an outraged Dod confronted the trio with his knowledge of the supplies reaching Ryloth. Organa suggested that Dod bring an inquiry before the Senate; Dod knew a decision from such a motion would take years to attain, and, before departing, warned the Alderaanian senator of the dangerous game he was playing. Wartime investments In late 22 BBY, Lott Dod conspired with Archduke Poggle the Lesser and Rush Clovis of the InterGalactic Banking Clan in an agreement to strengthen the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Because the elite of Cato Neimoidia had suffered financially from the conflict, the Trade Federation was forced to turn most of it's assets to the Banking Clan, which used them as collateral in the construction of war ships and droid armies for the secessionist movement. Because he had signed his assets over to the Muuns, senator and his cartel would be rewarded with considerable wartime profits, hoping that any revenue generated would greatly benefit his people. Yet, the Jedi Order came to suspect that Clovis had ties to the Confederacy and sent Senator Amidala to spy on him and learn what she could of a possible plot. To this effect, she accompanied him to Cato Neimoidia, where he claimed he was to collect a business transaction with the Trade Federation. Clovis and Amidala arrived at the Neimoidian official's palace and were greeted by Senator Dod and his two BD-3000 Luxury Droids. He welcomed them in and left his assistants to guide Amidala to her apartments while he and Clovis remained behind. He was sure that she was spying on them, and took Clovis to the conference room where Poggle the Lesser was waiting for them, When the trio began discussing the new droid foundry, Dod asked for a greater share of the profits due to the increased risks. Clovis opposed the his proposal, as the Federation had become too indebted to the Banking Clan to ask for larger stakes. Their negotiations were cut short by Amidala's sudden arrival. Poggle hid in the shadows while Clovis departed with her. The senator watched closely and noticed their closeness to one another. When the pair was out of earshot, Dod and Poggle discussed using Amidala to their advantage, as Clovis had feelings for her. The Neimodian bureacrat suggested poisoning her to force their partner into accepting the new terms of the deal, much to the pleasure of the Archduke. Dod caught up with the pair at dinner and offered a toast for for their new friendship. He discreetly applied manax-root poison to the brim of Amidala's glass. After the dinner, she managed to accompany Clovis on a tour of the palace, and opportunity which she used to secure hologram containing the coodrinates of the new droid foundry. In short time however, she began suffering from the poison. Clovis noticed and confronted Dod about it. The Neimoidian angered by his naivety told him the true reasons for which Amidala had come to Cato Neimoidia: to spy on them. She herself confirmed it, but this didn't stop Clovis from wanting to get the antidote that would save her life. As he and a disguised Anakin Skywalker attempted to get out of the castle with Amidala, Senator Dod arrived, flanked by two of his aides. He argued against moving her away as she was already fading, only for Clovis to lose his patience and hold the three Neimoidians at blasterpoint, prompting one of them to hand over the antidote. The Banking Clan delegate was unable to also retrieve the stolen data, with Skywalker intentionally leaving him behind out of jeaulosy. Dod, acoompanied by a squad of B1 battle droids approached the stranded Clovis and calmly requested that they "have a word" with each other as the droids trained their blasters on the latter. Blockade of Pantora Dod continued to assert that the Trade Federation was unaffiliated with the Confederacy as the conflict progressed. When the conglomerate initiated a blockade of Pantora, isolating the moon from the rest of the Republic, Count Dooku offered aid to the Pantoran people on the condition that they join his movement. Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi was dispatched to Coruscant to plead before the Senate before Dod could legalize the blockade. The Neimoidian politician informed the Senate that the Pantoran government was in debt to the Federation, warranting a blockade until the matter could be settled. Chuchi, like others before her, accused the organization of being allied with the Confederacy; Dod was willing to admit that the Federation had done business with the Separatist Alliance but stated that such dealings were not treasonous. He invoked the Commerce Treaty of 1647 to further support his claims of neutrality, which ended the Senate session. As an added insurance policy, Sib Canay, captain of the Federation's blockade of Pantora, had bothdaughters of Pantoran Chairman Notluwiski Papanoida kidnapped, hoping to force the chairman to join the Confederacy in exchange for his daughters' return. This plot was uncovered by Senator Chuchi and the Papanoida family, who succeeded in rescuing the chairman's daughters. The plot uncovered, Chuchi accused Canay and his envoy of war profiteering and blackmailed them into ending the blockade. Before the Senate, Dod revealed Canay's ploy and announced the end of the Federation's blockade as a gesture of goodwill to the Pantorans. Deregulation of the Banking Clan In 21 BBY, as a result of high clone trooper casualty rates, a bill calling for an increase in military production was introduced into the Senate by Ishi Tib Senator Gume Saam. Several other delegates were opposed to the legislation; among them, Senator Bail Organa argued that the bill would force the Republic into bankruptcy. Dod insisted that if the legislation were to pass, the Republic could open new lines of credit with the Banking Clan to provide for the increase in trooper production—although such a move would result in the deregulation of the banks. Senator Amidala suggested that the Senate open negotiations with the Confederacy as an alternative to the increase in military spending, but not all were satisfied with her proposal. The session erupted into argument between the pro- and anti-war senators, with Tarnab Senator Mot-Not Rab initiating the call for a vote. Organa suggested that the Senate take time to weigh the benefits and detriments of banking deregulation, a move supported by Vice Chair Mas Amedda.31 Following the session, Dod and Saam met with senator Nix Card of the Banking Clan, who was upset that the bill had been unable to pass immediately. Dod cast the blame on Amidala, whose interference he did not expect; although Saam suggested that someone be hired to assassinate her, the Neimoidian dismissed the idea as too difficult to accomplish. Dod and Card were in agreement, however, that the business of their respective organizations was violence. The Muun suggested that they bring the war directly to Coruscant to spur the Senate to pass their legislation—he argued that a thousand years without a direct attack on the capital had given its residents a false sense of safety. Card contacted Count Dooku for assistance in carrying out the plot; Dooku tasked the cyborg General Grievous with overseeing the transfer of disguised demolition droids to Coruscant to wreak havoc and force the Senate to act. Before the infiltration units could succeed in their mission, Senator Amidala traveled to the Confederate capital of Raxus and convinced Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri to initiate a call for negotiations between the warring government within the Separatist Parliament, a motion supported by a majority of its senators. With the resolution passed, Dooku contacted the three conspirators on Coruscant, who were troubled by the development and wanted to know what had happened to the demolition droids' mission. The Count did not share their concern; he knew that once the droids carried out their programming, the move for peace would be halted and the war would continue. When the time came for the Republic Senate to vote on the peace initiative, the demolition units succeeded in destroying a Coruscanti power generator, knocking out power to the Senate District and setting off a series of explosions that injured many of the planet's citizens. Senator Saam used the situation to his advantage, prompting several members of the Senate—including Chancellor Palpatine—to call for the deregulation of the banks to secure the money necessary to finance the increase in troop production.31 Around 20 BBY, Dod was present in the Senate during a vote to confirm Baron Rush Clovis as the new head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Despite his earlier dealings with the Separatists, Clovis had brought word to the Republic that the Muun leaders of the Banking Clan were embezzling credits, an act that threatened the Republic's financial system. Though many remained suspicious of him, Clovis was nominated to assume control of the Banking Clan following the arrest of the Muun leadership, and he pledged before the Senate that he would be neutral in all financial matters. When it was noted that Clovis had the support of both the Separatist government and the Muun people, Dod demanded to hear the Chancellor's views on the matter, and Palpatine obliged him by stating that Clovis was the best candidate, given the circumstances. In the subsequent vote, the Senate confirmed Clovis as the new leader of the Banking Clan.33 As it would turn out, Clovis's appointment had been a result of the machinations of Count Dooku, who sought to use him to control the Banking Clan. Clovis ultimately died during the Separatists' temporary occupation of the organization's headquarters on the planet Scipio, but his treachery was enough to convince the Muuns and the Senate to hand over control of the banks to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Dod was present in the Senate Rotunda when this occurred. Discrepancy Attack of the Clones In 2002's Attack of the Clones, a Neimoidian wearing clothing similar to that of Dod appears alongside Viceroy Gunray on Geonosis, spawning a debate as to who the Neimoidian was. The end credits for the film identify the character in question as Lott Dod (as portrayed by Alan Ruscoe), but the Neimoidian does not resemble Dod—in voice or appearance—from The Phantom Menace. The reference book Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones even identified the occupants of Poggle's box as Nute Gunray, Boba Fett, Poggle, Dooku, and Lott Dod. A series of HoloNet News articles published before Episode II's theatrical release seem to establish a speeder accident, followed by reconstructive surgery, as the reason for his altered appearance.The behind-the-scenes explanation for this is that Daultay Dofine's mask from Episode I was given to Alan Ruscoe, who actually portrayed the Neimoidian in Episode II, with a voice provided by Chris Truswell. The latest sources identify the character as Lott Dod still. Because the Neimoidian utilized Dofine's mask, it was believed that he would be made into a new character, named Gilramos Libkath, after Gillian Libbert and Kathryn Ramos. This name was also applied for the Neimoidian in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary. Although Gilramos Libkath was later used as an actual Neimoidian in Boba Fett: Hunted, it was eventually established that Libkath did not appear on Geonosis. Dod has since appeared in The Clone Wars series looking much like he did in The Phantom Menace, however, this was due to limited budget on the animators' part. Appearances * Darth Plagueis * Cloak of Deception * "A Letter from Chancellor Valorum"—''Secrets of Naboo'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace novelization (First appearance) * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace comic * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace PhotoComic * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace junior novel * Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala * Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comic * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition (picture only) * Dumping Prohibited on PDC3141-02—''HoloNet News Vol. 531 #48'' (content now obsolete; backup link onArchive.org) * Senator Dod in Five-Speeder Skylane Accident—''HoloNet News Vol. 531 #49'' (content now obsolete;backup link on Archive.org) * Kashyyyk / Trandoshan Talks Break Down—''HoloNet News Vol. 531 #50'' (content now obsolete; backup linkon Archive.org) (mentioned only) * Shots Fired in Andoan Space—''HoloNet News Vol. 531 #50'' (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) * Port Crowding Increases Virus Risks—''HoloNet News Vol. 531 #51'' (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) * Senator Taa Apologizes Over Dod "Joke"—''HoloNet News Vol. 531 #54'' (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Supply Lines" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Spy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sphere of Influence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Heroes on Both Sides" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Rise of Clovis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis at the Heart" * Queen's Shadow * Queen's Shadow audiobook * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I (mentioned only) Sources * "Senate Spy" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "Supply Lines" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "Sphere of Influence" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "Heroes on Both Sides" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Complete Locations (Misspelled as "Lott Dodd") * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * Bail Organa in the Databank (backup link) (picture only) * Cato Neimoidia in the Databank (backup link) * Galactic Senate in the Databank (backup link) * Jar Jar Binks in the Databank (backup link) * Lott Dod in the Databank (backup link) * Neimoidian in the Databank (backup link) * Poggle the Lesser in the Databank (backup link) (picture only) * Rush Clovis biography gallery on StarWars.com; images #2-5 (of 20) * Trade Federation in the Databank (backup link) Category:Trade Federation members Category:Business owners and executives Category:Senators of the Galactic Senate Category:Neimoidians Category:Separatist Council members Category:Males